Crimson Blade
by EchoRings
Summary: Dark Leo x Hana, this is from the IDW comics, Karai sent Leonardo to kill Leiana, since a fight that made Karai look foolish to the Foot clan and Hana and Leo fight, but something takes them to the next level. This is the 2012 verison, so Leo and Hana are 18. c: [LeoxOC] The OC belongs to me.


The former leader grabs the flower by the hair.  
The flower cries silently to herself, thinking what had happened to the leader she knew and loved.  
Leonardo slashes at her uniform, the flower dodges some slashes but gets cut.

She kicks him off her, and runs away trying to find a place to hide.  
It's only been a few months since the last fight between Leiana and Karai, and the last time she ever saw Leo.  
After what Leiana made Karai look like a foolish kunoichi, Karai decided to send Leonardo to end his former flame.

"I have to remember what Master Splinter taught me.." said Leiana.  
She pants as the slashes from Leo start to string a bit, she winces holding some of her wounds.  
As she tries to keep herself quiet, Leonardo was in the same room with her, slashing up random junk in the warehouse.

Leiana flinches a bit, scared to make a sound.  
She spots him with foot clan soldiers to tag along with.  
"She could be anywhere." said a foot soldier.

"You don't know this girl as much as I do." said Leo looking around the place, then he spots a shadow. "Hmmm."  
Leiana carefully tries to crawl to a backdoor she saw, unknowing that Leo was on her tail.  
The flower quietly opens the door and sneaks out, she crawls deep into the alley, panting and leaving blood trails.

Leo look at the blood trails, then follows them, and he spots Leiana, tapping up the wounds on her.  
"I thought I'd find you here." said Leo, then smirks as she gets startled a bit. "You can't run from me, Leiana."  
"Please Leonardo." said Leiana. "I'm injured..."

He slashes at Leiana's outfit again, exposing her bra and breast, Leiana looks up at him blushing like mad.  
"You humiliated Mistress Karai." said Leo glaring down at her, then notices her covering her cleavage.  
He blushes a bit, unknowing his urge are about to raise.

"Leo, why are you doing this?" asked Leiana. "This isn't you."  
Leo slaps her down to the ground, she groans as she falls down, her breasts bouncing only made Leonardo's urges rise rapidly.  
He slashes more of her kunoichi outfit, only in her panties and bra, she shivers as it was a bit chilly outside.

Leonardo gets on his knees, gropes a breast, and starts to lick her neck, the flower looks at him and blushes like mad, she gasps a bit.  
Then the blade comes up to her neck, her eyes widened, she looks at Leo.  
"Speak during this, and I'll end you for good." said Leo as she slowly takes off her panties, and gropes harder on her breast.  
Leiana moans, her cheeks getting red, from Leo licking her neck.

Leo locks lips with the flower, as he climbs on top of her, Leiana slowly shuts her eyes, blushing like mad at what's going on.  
Leo pulls back from the kiss, then slowly slides himself inside her, Leiana arches her back and hisses a bit, the former leader thrusts into her, grunting and groaning.  
"Ahhhh-! Haaa-!" moaned Leiana.

Leiana curled her toes, and moaned as loud as she could, Leo covers her mouth, going a bit faster.  
With her hair getting a bit messy, she shuts her eyes tight and holds on to something with great strength.  
"Haaaa-! Hmmmm..." she kept moaning.

"Such a beautiful girl, willing to humiliate Mistress Karai." said Leo as he thrusts faster than ever.  
"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmmm!" the flower moaned again and pushes him off her, putting her on top of him. "Leo-san!"  
A few moments later, she lays down panting and looking at Leo blushing like mad, hugging herself.

Leo looks at her, then glares a bit at her.  
"No one must know about us, Leiana." said Leo as he holds her hands. "We need to keep this night a secret, can you promise me that?"  
Leiana looks at him, knowing she doesn't like keeping secrets form her friends, but she nods at him.

Leonardo smiles, as he kisses her cheek and winks at her.  
"Sayonara, Leiana." said Leo as he disappears into the night.  
"Sayonara.." said Leiana.

"_Leo-san"_


End file.
